Rojo invisible
by Luriana
Summary: La gente define al color rojo como símbolo de fuerza, impulso, pasión y amor. Seguramente ellos definirían de la misma forma a la persona que viste de ese color, sin saber los secretos que esta esconde detrás de su sonrisa y que su rojo amor no es intenso ni pasional, es simplemente invisible.


**Rojo invisible**

R&C

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a los hermanos Grimm, Disney y ABC. La verdad no sé, aquí todo es tan confuso que lo que único que sé es que lo único que me pertenece es una mente extrañada que ha logrado escribir esto. _

_R&C_

Rojo. Color que la identificaba.

Color que simboliza fuerza, amor, pasión, impulso, rabia e incluso crueldad.

Un tono con muchas definiciones, con identidades propias que dejan analizar a la persona que lo utiliza. Porque _ella _tenía muchas maneras de definirse, múltiples personalidades a explotar, y sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan vacía.

Porque Ruby no era una persona a la que se le pudieran atribuir distintas cualidades, al contrario muchas veces la hacían ver culpable de los crímenes en el pueblo. Sin embargo, ella era inocente y tenía un alma pura que no podía creer lo cruel que podía llegar a ser simplemente por sentir algo que ella no podía controlar.

Más allá de sus transformaciones en luna llena, Ruby se sentía impotente en algunas situaciones. Es más, consideraba que podía vivir mejor como loba que como humana, porque eso de ser cuidada para que no hiriera a los demás no podía considerarse vida.

Dentro de su mundo, Red, como solían llamarle gracias a su capa, era una joven que buscaba lo que la mayoría en ese momento: el amor verdadero. Lamentablemente, una vez que lo encontró, ella misma terminó con el de la forma más cruel y sin saberlo. Porque le habían ocultado cosas, su abuelita no se atrevía a decirle que era mujer lobo, ni siquiera le dijo la verdad acerca de su madre. Había crecido rodeada de mentiras y por tal modo ella tenía que vivir inmersa en esa situación.

Sin embargo, mientras superaba la noticia tan grande que su abuela le dijo justo cuando mató a Peter, un alma pura y buena se encontró con ella: Snow. La princesa era su amiga, como su hermana, daría su vida por ella y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, como matar a su propia madre, solo para que Snow saliera ilesa. Porque sabía que ella haría lo mismo.

Esa era la situación que mas la incomodaba, el saber que estaba traicionando a su única amiga por sentimientos que ella simplemente no podía tener.

_¿Pero quien podría detener al corazón, si es el que dicta la verdad?_

Porque el corazón es rojo, fuerte, impulsivo y simboliza al amor, aunque este no necesariamente tiene que ser correspondido.

Lo supo desde que lo vio, cabalgando en medio del bosque, buscando por el amor de su vida, por Snow. Sentir su corazón latir a su velocidad intensa solo hizo que se odiase aun mas, porque él era Charming, aquel príncipe que Snow tanto anhelaba.

Intentó controlar sus impulsos, se dijo a si misma que era imposible seguir sintiendo algo parecido, que ya había herido a demasiada gente y que Snow no iba ser una víctima más de su crueldad. Pero él, Charming, era simplemente _eso_ que ella necesitaba, aquel que le recordaba que no era un monstruo y que tenía que creer en ella para que los demás también lo hicieran, ante esto Red solo sonreía. Justo como lo hizo todo el recorrido en el bosque, huyendo de los jinetes de la reina, abrazada a la cintura de James como había decidió llamarle.

Sonreía cuando estaban a lado del lago y él le contaba historias de su pasado, de su madre.

—Yo no soy el hijo de rey George—le confesó—mi madre solo queria lo mejor para nosotros, ahora que mi hermano murió ella quiere que yo sea feliz con la mujer que amo, ¿Y sabes, Red? —Le alzó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos—creo que seré muy dichoso con Snow.

Red bajó de nuevo la mirada, su subconsciente la había traicionado, por unos segundos creyó que eran solo ellos dos, sin reinados ni princesas, sin Snow. Sacudió la cabeza intentando regresar a la realidad, no podía pensar en eso, no con el verdadero amor de su amiga.

—Yo también se que serás muy dichoso—corroboró al instante para no sentirse como una idiota.

—Eres la única persona a la que le he contado la historia—Red sonrió—después de Snow claro.

Y Red, sonrió otra vez. Una sonrisa que no solo servía para ser cortes con James, sino que además le ayudaba a ocultar la tristeza que su corazón sentía en esos momentos.

Tal vez, en un universo paralelo, en el cual el verdadero príncipe no hubiera muerto, ella podría haber encontrado a un nuevo amor. James era un pastor y ella un lobo feroz, pero estaba segura que él nunca correría cuando le gritaran que el lobo se acercaba. Sin embargo, aun al soñar se sentía traidora, porque sabía que no existía un universo en el cual ella pudiera tener algo con James porque las personas están destinadas a alguien y ella no era el destino de nadie, ya que todo el callera a su lado terminaría muerto.

Snow le había explicado lo que era amar por eso cuando Red decidió hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus garras para ayudar a que Charming y su mejor amiga fueran felices, supo que los amaba. Porque a pesar que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, necesitaba ver sonreír a esa pareja de enamorados y sabía que ellos nunca notarían su tristeza porque a pesar de ser definida como _rojo intenso_, siempre había sido invisible para la mayoría.

El día de la boda, justo antes de que la maldición fuera lanzada, Red se paseaba por los pasillos del castillo sonriendo a medio mundo. Era hermosa, nadie lo negaba, al contrario muchos la miraban con interés pero aun así ella se seguía sintiendo invisible.

—¡Red! —la llamó Snow desde la puerta de su habitación—luces hermosa.

—No mas que tu, princesa—se burló Red ya que su amiga le había prohibido que le dijera algo relacionado con la realeza— Te ves bellísima, Snow.

—Gracias.

Red la miró a los ojos, Snow la miraba con ternura y protección, cosas que hicieron que una vez más se sintiera sucia por sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó la princesa—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Eres como mi hermana, Red. Te conozco y desde que desperté has estado muy rara. ¿Paso algo mientras dormía?

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro perfecto de Red, pero en ese momento abrazó a su amiga susurrándole lo mucho que la queria.

—Prométeme que serás la persona más feliz del mundo. —pidió Red

—Te lo prometo.

—Disfruta de tu noche.

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta dejando a Snow con cara de duda. Estaba cansada de ocultar lo que sentía, de vivir con la culpa sin ninguna absolución. Pero ya lo había decidido, esa noche lo confesaría todo a ambos y tal vez perdiera así la amistad de las dos únicas personas que habían creído en ella, pero era preferible que la odiaran por enamorarse de James que vivir bajo su capa roja de falsedad.

Sin prestar mucha atención hacia su dirección, llegó a los jardines del castillo y se detuvo al ver un carruaje negro con Regina bajando de él. Quiso correr, pero antes de que lo hiciera una rama ya estaba en su pie imposibilitando sus movimientos.

—Mi querida caperucita ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? —preguntó Regina con una dulzura fingida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Red desde el suelo—Te desterraron, no tienes ningún derecho de arruinar la felicidad de Snow y Charming.

Regina se rió y se hincó para ver el rostro furioso de la licántropa.

—Oh querida, pero no estoy aquí para arruinar su felicidad, al contrario, vengo a impedir que tu acabes con ella. —Red la miró aun mas furiosa y en sus ojos el color dorado se iluminó—No me mires así, ¿Crees que lo que sientes por Charming es un secreto? No hermosa, la mitad de este reino sabe lo mucho que sueñas con él y la cantidad de veces que te has imaginado un universo paralelo. Aunque claro, esta la otra mitad que no tiene ni idea y te consideran la amiga fiel de Snow, incluida ella.

Red estiró el brazo para golpear a Regina pero una rama de nuevo la ató.

—Pero mi difunto esposo queria la felicidad en este reino y yo vengo a proporcionarla. Está claro que tú no eres feliz y eso perjudicaría el vivieron felices para siempre. —Continuó la bruja

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo a ofrecerte eso que tanto anhelas, un universo paralelo en el que tú y James puedan tener una vida juntos.

Sin quererlo el corazón de Red latió a una velocidad más alta de lo normal.

—¿Así que te esta interesando? —preguntó Regina sonriente.

— Nunca.

—Nadie recordara nada, Snow y Charming ni siquiera se conocerán y será tu oportunidad para atacar al desgraciado pastor.

—Eres una perra

—No eres la más indicada para decirme eso, ¿Ya viste la luna?

Y dicho esto, Regina le quitó su capa y la dejo expuesta a la luz de la luna viendo como la muchacha sufría su transformación.

Desde ese momento la loba dejo de ser Red para convertirse en Ruby, una muchacha que vivía con su abuela y juntas atendía un café mejor conocido como Grannys.

Ruby era una mujer insegura y le gustaba coquetear con los chicos que se paseaban por ahí intentando sentirse un poco aceptada, porque sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, como muchos de los que ahí vivían.

Tenía buena relación con Emma, la nueva habitante de Storybrooke, y con algunas otras chicas como Mary Margaret que era la maestra de la escuela principal. A pesar de ser muy diferentes, le gustaba sentarse a tomar un helado con Mary Margaret después de sus horas de trabajo, la ternura de esta le proporcionaba un cariño que sentía inexistente por parte de los demás, incluso sentía como si una parte de ella ya conociera a la maestra desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por eso, fue de las pocas que estuvo con ella cuando la juzgaron por creer que había matado a Katherine, (la esposa de un paciente que estaba en coma y que al parecer salía con Mary), además fue Ruby quien encontró el corazón cuando intentaba hacer algo de provecho en su vida, curiosamente cada que intentaba hacer algo bien alguien salía lastimado.

Pero Ruby recuperó su memoria al poco tiempo de que Emma llegara, justo como todos lo habían hecho. Y cuando la magia abrazó a su pueblo, salió para encontrarse con Snow quien se besaba a media calle con Charming.

El golpe fue duro, antes de la maldición Regina le había prometido un universo paralelo y lo único que le dio fue la misma historia en diferente escenario. Se quedo paralizada unos segundos al ver como todos corrían a abrazar a las personas amadas.

—¡Red! —gritó Snow pero en esos momentos los enanos abrazaban a su princesa.

—¿Ruby? —Preguntó su abuelita.

Ruby asintió pero lo único que se movió fue su cabello a causa del viento. Aun le costaba trabajo recordar, pero por lo que lograba escuchar era la única, todos hablaban del día en que Snow dejó a su hija en un armario construido por Gepeto. ¿Por qué ella se había perdido eso? Lo último que recordó fue la luna llena y los ojos rojos de Regina.

Regina. La respuesta era Regina.

Mientras la multitud se reunía en el centro de Storybrooke, Ruby corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de la alcaldesa y agradeció al ver que Regina apenas estaba entrando a su jardín.

—¡Qué me hiciste! —gritó Ruby desde la entrada.

—Ruby, ¿así que tu también has recobrado la memoria? —preguntó Regina como sin nada.

—Lanzaste la maldición cuando la hija de Snow, Emma, nació. ¿Por qué yo no estuve ahí?

—Por tu bien, ¿Querías ver como nacía el producto de amor de tu mejor amiga y tu pastor? —Exclamó Regina con crueldad—¿Quieres verla ahora? Al parecer no. Yo te salvé del dolor y tú tienes que agradecérmelo.

—Nunca te pedí nada.

—Lo sé, pero tu tristeza y soledad me eran de mucha utilidad. El verdadero amor del reino era el de Snow con Charming, una fuerza así es difícil de destruir al menos que se consiga una mayor, como la de tu amor hacia él.

—¡Red!—escuchó decir a lo lejos, sus sentidos estaban regresando.

—Te prometí un universo paralelo y te lo di, que seas tan insignificante como no poder hacer que David se enamorase de ti ya no es mi problema. —Red se enfureció y brincó la barda que señalaba los límites de la casa—cuidado jovencita—la frenó Regina—yo también he recuperado mis juguetes y no dudaré en usarlos, así que no te conviene que armes un escándalo, mejor corre, ve y dile a tus amigos la verdad, el porqué no estuviste en su boda ni en el nacimiento de su hija, explícales que tu amor por él te ha llevado a los límites de la locura.

—¡Red!—escuchó de nuevo.

—Esto no se acaba aquí, Regina.

Desesperada, conteniendo las lágrimas regresó con la multitud explicándoles que una causa de fuerza mayor la había hecho desaparecer unos minutos. Snow no quiso escuchar más y se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

—Yo…—tartamudeó—tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Snow la miró intrigada y Charming abrazó a su esposa por la cintura mientras su hija, Emma, se unía a ellos con una cara confusa. Eso no iba a ser fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir viviendo en la mentira.

—Perdón—dijo después de unos minutos de silencio y su voz el abandonó, no podía decir nada por más que intentara abrir la boca.

—No te preocupes, Red—habló Charming—Tu abuela nos contó que tuviste que irse esa noche porque se cumplía un año de lo ocurrido con Peter y entiendo que no pudieras soportarlo. Me alegró que hayas tenido un lugar con los tuyos, aunque no hayas estado en el nacimiento de Emma siempre fuiste la indicada para ser la madrina.

—Eso es cierto, Ruby—acordó Snow—eres mi mejor amiga y las mejores amigas se entienden.

Ruby no pudo decir más puesto que en ese momento una nube de polvo rosa invadió los rincones de la ciudad y todos comenzaron a hacerse preguntas, pero Emma, Mary Margaret y David corrieron en búsqueda de Henry, dejándola sola con su abuela.

—¿Tú eras de la mitad que sabia? —preguntó Ruby directamente a su abuelita.

—Te he criado desde que naciste, claro que lo sabía, Ruby. Sin embargo pensé que te habías ido porque necesitabas olvidar esos sentimientos hacía él. —Ruby no respondió—¿Se olvidaron?

—Abuela, el amor que siento por él es inolvidable, es complicado y es rojo—la miró—justo como yo. Un rojo que nunca tendrá la fuerza que todos esperan.

Porque en ese momento a Ruby le tocaba ser fuerte y posponer sus perdones y confesiones, ya que la magia en Storybrooke traería consigo consecuencias que harían que David la necesitara de nuevo. Y ella estaría ahí, haciendo todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarle a recuperar de nuevo al amor de su vida, estaría ahí sonriendo sin que él notara esos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Volvería a ser Red, seria de nuevo la chica que necesitaría el apoyo de David en sus noches de transformación, y es que era tan egoísta que no podía perder a su amigo ahora, estaría junto a él siendo totalmente invisible.

R&C

_¡Hola! Sinceramente no tengo idea si alguien está leyendo esto. _

_Pero tenía esta idea desde en la mañana y es de esas que están golpeando tu cabeza hasta que la plasmas en un papel. Así que después de tanta presión salió esto. En realidad solo quería poner los pensamientos de Red pero los diálogos se fueron formando y quedo algo más larguito y extraño._

_En lo personal creo que Red/Ruby es una chica que vale mucho pero ni ella misma se da cuenta, se siente culpable de muchas cosas y necesita que la gente crea en ella, gente como Snow quien es su mejor amiga y Charming que, a mi punto de vista, solo cree en ella porque Snow lo hace. Pero Ruby lo quiere, lo necesita y se ve enamorada de él, un amor totalmente inadecuado._

_Bueno creo que sería todo, si alguien lo leyó no me molestaría un pequeño comentario._

_**Besos**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**~Luriana~ **_


End file.
